


Selective Vision

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/"></a><b>hd100</b>'s challenge: Blink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selective Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over.

**Title:** Selective Vision  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Ron, Hermione, Harry/Draco (implied)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Blink.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) for looking this over.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Selective Vision

~

“Watch carefully now,” Hermione said.

“You’re mad,” Ron said.

“I’m telling you, something’s going on between Harry and Malfoy. It’s coming up. If you blink, you’ll miss it.”

Ron sighed but watched, knowing she would harangue if he didn’t.

Two brooms circled and as Gryffindor scored a goal, he kept watching the Seekers. He gasped as they swooped close and... He blinked.

“See? They kissed!”

Ron shook his head. “It’s too far away to tell...”

Muttering about blind prats, Hermione stalked off, leaving Ron to contemplate what he’d seen. He sighed, vowing to always keep blinking at the right moment.

~


End file.
